Kramik: Sherlock
by Filigranka
Summary: Wiecznie otwarty kramik z drabble'ami dla osób komentujących i odpowiadających na komentarze. Do Sherlocka w wersji BBC. Niektóre drobiazgi są częścią "Polski od fandomu do fandomu".
1. Chapter 1

Dla Salut-chan, w ramach wiecznego kramiku dla komentujących i odpowiadających na komentarze (w sensie: tak, jak ktoś mi udowodni, że komentuje, to dostaje drabble, jakie to proste). Miałby być John i Sherlock. Któryś z nich zażenowany. I ogólnie: fluff.

* * *

**Sprawa życia lub śmierci**

* * *

John westchnął w duchu. Dlaczego każda próba bycia miłym, jaką podejmował Sherlock, kończyła się tym, że Watson musiał go podnosić na duchu? Dzisiaj na przykład doktor miał grypę, w kościach mu strzykało, głowę rozsadzał ból – Holmes postanowił mu więc pomóc. Wynik był typowy.

— Pomyliłem podstawowe składniki! Całkiem różne chemicznie! Jak mogłem być tak durny?

— Myślałeś nad sprawą.

— Nieważne, błąd tak podstawowy nie miał prawa się mi przydarzyć. Jak mogłem to przegapić? Całkiem inna struktura, inny wygląd, smak, jak mogłem...

Doktor jęknął głośno – co oczywiście zostało zlekceważone – przysięgając sobie w duchu, że następnym razem po prostu wypije posoloną herbatę bez komentarza.


	2. Chapter 2

Dla Merryloon. Życzeniem było zobaczenie czegoś o braciach Holmes.

* * *

**Krajobraz**

* * *

— Co ty o mnie właściwie wiesz? — bełkotał Sherlock, tym razem (na szczęście, pomyślał Mycroft) pijany, nie pod wpływem narkotyków. — Co ty o mnie wiesz, co ci daje prawo...

Urwał; nudności pokonały nawet jego skłonność do tyrad. Powstrzymał je zaraz, jak zawsze dumny – byle fizjologia nie powstrzyma wielkiego panicza Holmes, nie na długo – niemniej ta chwila słabości wystarczyła, by brat okrył go przywiezionym płaszczem. Najlepszej jakości, długim, ciemnogranatowym. Innego Sherlock by nie zniósł.

Co daje mu prawo. W sensie filozoficznym Mycroft nie miał pojęcia. Oczywiście, działał pod wpływem uczuć, przywiązania, lęku, ale wątpił, by takie wyjaśnienie („bo cię kocham" brzmiało idiotycznie sentymentalnie, nago) przekonało jego młodszego brata. Przeciwnie, byłoby wystawieniem się na strzał, a takiego błędu – grania na czułej nucie – Sherlock, jeśli coś o nim wiedział, by mu nie wybaczył.

— Wyrok sądu daje mi prawo — oznajmił więc spokojnie starszy Holmes.

Sherlock wybuchnął śmiechem, wysokim, niepokojąco wysokim. Pozwolił sobie wszakże owinąć szalik wokół szyi, podać rękę, dźwignąć na nogi, objąć ramieniem i zaprowadzić do samochodu – z kierowcą, Mycroft dostał ostatnio ten przywilej; w biurze i tak wiedzieli o jego problemie rodzinnym – bez złośliwych komentarzy. Potem zaś siedział, milczący, patrząc w szybę niewidzącym wzrokiem, ale nie wyrywał dłoni, którą Mycroft wziął w swoje.


	3. Chapter 3

Dla cashis. shadow. sky. Greg, Mycroft, pierwsze spotkanie. Podwójne drabble, podzielone idealnie w połowie.

* * *

**Pierwsze wrażenie**

* * *

Greg nie poznał Mycrofta w dniu, gdy Sherlock się zgłosił z propozycją współpracy. Nie, wtedy poznał starszego Holmesa komendant główny, który dał inspektorowi do zrozumienia, że tego cywila na miejsce zbrodni puszczać można.

Nie poznał Mycrofta po pierwszej poważnej rozwiązanej sprawie, po pierwszym drastycznym pogwałceniu przez Sherlocka przepisów, po pierwszym fałszerstwie, kradzieży, pierwszych znalezionych narkotykach, po pierwszej wielkiej scysji z zespołem.

Nie, uosobienie rządu brytyjskiego majestatycznie wpłynęło do jego życia po tym, jak w odruchu współczucia nakrył pochłoniętego dedukcją detektywa płaszczem (własny, bo przecież Sherlock swój gdzieś posiał) i wcisnął mu w dłoń kubek z kawą, a „konsultant" odburknął „dzięki".

Wpłynąwszy, figuratywny rząd brytyjski oznajmił spokojnie:

— Jest pan dobrym człowiekiem, panie inspektorze. Proszę, niech pan się nie da wciągnąć Sherlockowi w jego szaleństwa. To byłoby nieroztropne, absorbujące, przykre, bo dla niego jest pan tylko... przypadkową osobą, z którą chwilowo, dla własnej rozrywki, jest powiązany. Praca się mu znudzi, rzuci ją, a o panu nawet nie pomyśli. Proszę się nie dać zwariować i robić swoje, po prostu, a z Sherlockiem utrzymywać rozsądne stosunki służbowe. Dla niego też tak będzie lepiej — zakończył kategorycznie.

W Gregu najwyraźniej odezwały się jego środkowoeuropejskie korzenie (mamusia była Węgierką), bo z czystej przekory pomyślał sobie „a figę".


	4. Chapter 4

Dla 55Trudi55. Miał być Sherlock, trochę dramy, trochę komedii i kot.

* * *

**Marcowanie**

* * *

Kot był dramatem (i świadkiem dramatu, zwanego mordem). Długa sierść, głośne miauczenie, ostre pazurki oraz upodobanie do sherlockowych loków, które w połączeniu z cechą trzecią skutkowało podrapanym po obojczykach i przedramionach Sherlockiem.

Holmes chciał zwierzaka uśpić, jednak próby podetknięcia mu znienacka pod nos ściereczki nasączonej anestetykiem kończyły się klęską. Przekupienie stworzenia też nie wchodziło w grę; zjadało, co mu dano, po czym spokojnie ponownie właziło na detektywa. Zabawki w konkurencji z włosami Sherlocka odpadały w przedbiegach.

— Co robią koty? — spytał wreszcie marudnie Holmes Johna, skapitulowawszy i uznawszy, że jednak skasował jakąś istotną informację.

— Łowią myszy — odparł nieuważnie niepodrapany, całkowicie ignorowany Watson.

Detektyw się zerwał i wybiegł z domu. Kot zamiauczał wściekle. Jego złość trwała ledwie parę minut: Sherlock wrócił, niosąc całą klatkę myszy.  
— Były w sklepie zoologicznym — rzucił doktorowi. — Powiedziałem, że to dla węża. Sprzedali na wagę.  
Kocisko zaś, całkowicie pochłonięte próbami dostania się do klatki, straciło wszelkie zainteresowanie Holmesem.


	5. Chapter 5

Dla Badhbh. Miała być interakcja między państwem Hudson.

* * *

**Początek**

* * *

— Nie jestem twoją gosposią — oznajmiła pani Hudson, dumnie unosząc podbródek.

Jej mąż rzucił jej ciężkie, zmęczone i nieco tępawe spojrzenie. Był jakimś niżej postawionym członkiem mafii; jego praca wymagała inteligencji, ale specyficznego typu, nic w rodzaju filozoficznych debat. A już broń Boże refleksji moralnych.

— Chcę obiad. Wracam z pracy do domu i nie mam już prawa do obiadu? — zapytał teraz zbolałym tonem.

Jego żona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Prawo masz. Składniki są w lodówce. Chętnie udzielę ci wskazówek.

Pan Hudson tylko westchnął.

— Przypomnij mi, czemu ja się z tobą właściwie ożeniłem?

— Bo żadna inna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby blasku twojej czarującej osobowości, skarbie — brzmiała niemal automatyczna odpowiedź.

— Byłaś jedyną kobietą — prychnął mężczyzna. — Sally chce, żebym się do niej przeprowadził, zaczął od nowa...

— Będziesz teraz zbawiał dziewczyny z ulicy? No, no, no, na starość ci widzę przyszło, romantyk się znalazł... Kryzysik wieku pośredniego może? — zripostowała pani Hudson, nadal absolutnie spokojna.

— Nie z ulicy tylko porządnego lokalu — warknął mąż, nagle odzyskując wigor. — I nie waż się mi jej znieważać, ty stara...

— Hamuj się — oznajmiła zdegustowana kobieta. — Do żony mówisz, nie do jakiejś taniej pannicy!

— Taniej? — teraz pan Hudson już ryczał. — Ona mojego dzieciaka nosi! Nie śmiej mi tu matki moich dzieci znieważać, ty jałowa... — Znowu nie dane mu było skończyć, bo żona wyszła z kuchni, trzaskając drzwiami. — A żebyś wiedziała, że się rozwiodę! — ryknął, naraz zyskując pewność, iż faktycznie tak zrobi. — I dom na nią i dzieciaka przepiszę!

Ostatnie zdanie naprawdę zaniepokoiło panią Hudson. Odkręcanie aktu notarialnego mogło zająć wieki, a i było obarczone ryzykiem porażki. Do niekorzystnej zmiany nie wolno było dopuścić – tylko jak? Chodziła po swojej sypialni, rozjuszona jak lwica. Już ona pokaże niecnocie! Ona – stara i jałowa? Przekona się, dureń i obibok, nawet w mafii kariery zrobić porządnej nie umie! A jej grozi rozwodem? Jej, która wszystko o tych jego ciemnych sprawkach wie!

Zemsta przez policję nie wchodziła w grę. Pani Hudson miała swój honor, poza tym, sąd mógłby wtedy zabrać dom. Nie, sprytniej się należało podleca pozbyć, w końcu współwłasność mieli. Prywatny detektyw, które się pomoże w rozwiązaniu jednej czy dwóch najpoważniejszych przewin męża – ot, choćby tego morderstwa sprzed dwóch tygodni, w kantorze, na pewno był zamieszany – o, to byłoby znacznie wygodniejsze. Czyste, dyskretne, bez bratania się z wrogiem.

I tak oto, knując plan zemsty, pani Hudson puściła w ruch niezwykły, oj niezwykły ciąg wydarzeń.


	6. Chapter 6

Dla Arianki. Smauglock miał być. I jakiś spór. Z powodu gorąca, ale to nie wyszło. W ogóle mam wrażenie, że to wyszło niemal odwrotnie niż życzeniodawczyni chciała, bo ten Smuglock chyba raczej londyński miał być... Biedziłam się nad tym długo i jakoś takiego londyńskiego nie umiałam napisać. Mam nadzieję, że ten wystarczy?

Arianko, dobrze, że starczyło. I Bilbo już grzecznie wskoczył na swoje miejsce.

* * *

**Szklana góra**

* * *

Smaug Sherlock Holmes, smoczy awanturnik-detektyw i ekscentryk słynny z obsesyjnego zbierania wszelkich błyskotek, wszedł do swego przytulnego, kilkuhektarowego legowiska – i zadrżał ze zgrozy, wstrętu oraz ogólnej wścieklicy.

— Co to tutaj robi? — ryknął w kierunku swojego hobbita-maskotki.

John Bilbo Watson, bo tak się rzeczony pupil zwał, podniósł na niego zatroskane spojrzenie.

— Krasnoludy? Twierdzą, że mieli tutaj dawniej melinę swojej grupy przestępczej, stracili dom za jakieś przestępstwa gospodarcze, bo ty, rozwiązawszy sprawę, kupiłeś go na licytacji za śmieszną sumę. Widzą w tym dowód machinacji rządu...

— Pięknie, John — warknęło smoczysko; strużki dymu wyleciały mu z nosa. — Dziękuję, że mi przypomniałeś, kto tu mieszkał wcześniej, wykasowałem to jako niepotrzebną wiedzę. Może jeszcze mi opowiesz o dziejach tego miejsca w ostatnim tysiącleciu? To na pewno jest pasjonującej i przydatne, akurat tak samo, jak wasze hobbicie genealogie. Ale ja pytałem o to, co te stworzenia tutaj robią?

— Zwolnili ich za dobre sprawowanie. Przyszli powspominać.

— Słodkie. Powspominali już. Teraz niech wyjdą.

— Taa — wtrącił krasnolud (Thorin, wydobył z pamięci Smaug) — zwłaszcza czarujący charakter smoka miło sobie przypomnieć.

— Czy ich przebywanie w pobliżu mnie nie jest zagrożeniem dla mojego życia? A co, jeśli przyszli się mścić? To na pewno podpada pod jakiś paragraf... Zabierz ich stąd natychmiast albo zamienię ich w dymiące kupki popiołu! Tak właściwie, to zwęglone szczątki mogłyby mi się przydać do eksperymentów...

Po tych słowach Holmes zastygł z wyciągniętą dramatycznie łapą oraz rozłożonymi w postawie bojowej – albo zszokowanej – skrzydłami. Para wręcz buchała mu z nozdrzy, w gardle, gdy mówił, przebłyskiwały złowrogie płomyki.

— Chłopaki, lepiej spadajcie — ostrzegł lojalnie John. — Dam wam znać, jak znowu wyjdzie — szepnął.

Ledwo za wesołą gromadką krasnoludów drzwi się zamknęły, hobbit z furią w oczach rzucił się smokowi do stóp, kopiąc, wierzgając i ogólnie wyrażając niezadowolenie. Smaug nic sobie z tego nie robił, łuski chroniły go bowiem od najmniejszych obrażeń; działania Watsona były raczej gestem kompensacji niż działaniami w ogóle.

— O co właściwie chodzi? — spytał wreszcie Holmes, gdy po kilku minutach szamotanina pupilka go znużyła.

— Ostatnie pięć minut nieustannie wywrzaskuję, o co mi chodzi! — odkrzyknął John, nadal wściekły, choć jakby z sił opadły.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać, skoro dotąd mnie to nie interesowało? — zauważył smok tonem pełnym pobłażania czystego tak, jak zgromadzone w pomieszczeniu obok kilkudziesięciokaratowe diamenty.

Hobbit zmiął, zmełł, po czym przełknął przekleństwo. A nawet całkiem pożywną potrawkę z przekleństw. Pokrzepiony rzeczoną, uspokoił się nieco i przeszedł do wyjaśnień.

— Polubiłem ich. Bycie twoim kronikarzem to praca na pełen etat, twoje wybuchowe usposobienie odstrasza prawie wszystkie żywe istoty – gdzie ja mam niby znajdować znajomych? Żyjemy na jakimś odludziu, bo się martwisz tylko o swoje skarby i kolejne wyprawy celem tych skarbów zdobycia! Od miesięcy nie rozmawiałem z nikim normalnym! A jak już się ktoś przyplątał, to ty go musiałeś przegnać precz!

— To mój dom — odparł urażony Holmes. — I przypomnij mi, dlaczego właściwie jeszcze cię nie przerobiłem na eksperyment?

— Bo jestem twoim kronikarzem — odparł Watson, naraz znużony.

Cała ta rozmowa była bez sensu, podobnie jak jego poprzedni wybuch. Przecież smoka i tak nie przekona.

— A na co mi te twoje kroniki? Dodajesz tylko do faktów trochę ozdóbek, do skasowania od razu — prychnął Holmes, zadymiając przy tym pół sali.

John, nieco zaniepokojony, sięgnął po kolejny argument:

— Inwentaryzuję ci te twoje skarby.

— Też coś. Ja i tak pamiętam o nich wszystko, co jest warte pamiętania, inwentaryzacja może obchodzić jedynie mojego brata... Może ty jednak szpiegujesz dla niego, co? — mruknął Smaug; bez prawdziwej podejrzliwości wszakże.

Przygarnięte pupilki są zwykle lojalne aż do absurdu. Hobbit szukał tymczasem kolejnego argumentu, a gdy nie znalazł, wykorzystał, zrezygnowały, ten ostateczny (pełen przeczuć nie tyle niedobrych, co zirytowanych i zrezygnowanych, bo użycie „siły ostatecznej" zawsze kończyło się w ten sam sposób: nawałem roboty):

— Sprzątam ci, jak trzeba, gotuję... Sam sobie nie umiałbyś nawet kotła wody zagotować, żeby mieć herbatę. Przypaliłbyś — spróbował brzmieć zjadliwie.

Był jednak w gruncie rzeczy dobrym, pogodnym, życzliwym światu hobbitem, więc słabo mu to wyszło. Za to smoczysko się rozpromieniło, przygaszając przy tym, paradoksalnie, swoje wewnętrzne ognie.

— Racja. Idź więc i zrób mi tę herbatę. I coś do jedzenia. I w komórce przydałoby się sprzątnąć...


	7. Chapter 7

Pomysł na crossovera wpadł do głowy mi i siostrze, więc niech będzie, że kramik dla niej.

* * *

**Prowincja**

* * *

Sherlock był nadąsany. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Mycroft z kolei tryskał humorem, co podpowiadało Johnowi, że rząd brytyjski ma w zanadrzu jeszcze jakąś niespodziankę poza ściągnięciem ich obu na Dziki Wschód Europy, a przynajmniej krańce Unii Europejskiej.

Jakiś zaginiony pracownik tajnych służb oszalał był i w wolnym czasie postanowił odwiedzić rodzinne strony swoich dziadków czy dalszych praszczurów: wschód Polski, znaczy. Rodzinna ziemia przywitała go tak entuzjastycznie, że się pod nią zapadł, razem z nim informacje wagi ciężkiej. Państwowej wagi ciężkiej. Rząd brytyjski zawezwał więc posiłki, spacyfikował opór rzeczonych posiłków i przyjechał szukać zabłąkanej owieczki.

Siedzieli teraz, rząd oraz posiłki, na rynku małego miasteczka; mieli za sobą już wizytę na komisariacie, która się okazała, oczywiście, drogą przez mękę. Sherlock poobrażał pracowników, wypomniał im brzuszki, niemęskie cmokanie, nieład, niedostateczne skomputeryzowanie... Doszłoby do rękoczynów, gdyby nie interwencja starszego Holmesa.

— Jeśli będę musiał pracować z ludźmi tak niekompetentnymi, jak tamci policjanci, to palnę sobie w łeb i stracisz brata! — jęczał teraz młodszy. — Ten ich angielski! Ten ich akcent...

— A jak niby z rosyjskim stoisz, co? — spytał Mycroft. — Bo ci zaproponowali przejście, to się jakoś migałeś. I powiedzieli, że twoje „dzień dobry" pozostawia wiele do życzenia...

— Nie będę sobie zawracał głowy jakimiś bzdurami — prychnął detektyw. — Znajdź mi jakiegoś kompetentnego...

— Wiesz — wtrącił John — na wschodzie Europy rosyjski się raczej przydaje. W Afganistanie zresztą też; to sprawa życia lub śmierci była niekiedy, czy się cokolwiek umiało wydukać po słowiańsku...

— Zamknijcie się! — ryknął Sherlock. — Przeszkadzacie mi myśleć! A muszę myśleć szybko, jeśli mam się stąd szybko wydostać. Mycroft, sprowadź mi kompetentnych ludzi, choćby z Anglii, nie mam pojęcia, jak oni tu w ogóle sprawy rozwiązują...

Synekdocha rządu brytyjskiego chrząknęła.

— Sądzisz, że nie przeprowadziłem wstępnego rozeznania? Sprawdziliśmy, kto jest odpowiedzialny za niezwykle dobre wyniki tutejszej policji. I owszem, już go sprowadziłem. To też, swoją drogą, detektyw-konsultant poniekąd.

— Dobra, dobra — syknął poirytowany Holmes młodszy. — Jak on stoi z angielskim? Nie no, po co ja się w ogóle pytam, na pewno fatal...

— A jak pan stoi z łaciną, hm? — dobiegło ich z tyłu; do ławeczki zbliżał się ksiądz katolicki.

Sherlock na moment oniemiał. Jego zdumienie pogłębiło się, gdy Mycroft wstał i z uśmiechem powitał przybyłego i przedstawił jako tutejszego księdza-detektywa-konsultanta.

— O, przepraszam — wtrącił tamten — ja tu pełnię tylko funkcje kapłańskie, duszpasterskie i administracyjne. Żadnych konsultacji nie prowadzę, pensji nie pobieram, na afisze ani gazety się nie pcham. Wszystko, co robię, to z troski o parafian i funkcji duszpasterskiej wynika. Pan nasz mi może mój wysiłek policzy...

— Boże, on nawet nie kłamie, nie z hipokryzji to mówi, on serio wierzy! — wymamrotał Sherlock. — Fanatyka, watykańskiego agenta i zabobonnego klechę miś tu przysłał. Mycroft, ty to złośliwie zrobiłeś, myślisz, że nie wiem?

— Przepraszam za maniery mojego brata — płynnie wtrącił rząd brytyjski. — Sądziłem, że kto, jak kto, ale on przesądów zabobonnych anglikanów co do Kościoła Katolickiego nie podziela.

Ojciec pokiwał głową z obliczem pełnym iście anielskiego spokoju i pobłażliwości. Detektyw jęknął.

— Ależ, przeciwnie, to mi pochlebia, że pański brat tak wysoko ceni moją wiarę i przywiązanie do nauk Stolicy Piotrowej. Papieże zwykle naszemu Kościołowi nie dowierzają, więc tym bardziej się cieszę. Ojciec Mateusz jestem, tak w ogóle bo nie wiem, czy państwo dosłyszeli; miło mi poznać. Sprawa już się rozwiązała zresztą – jak ogłosiłem dwa dni temu z ambony, że agenci brytyjscy będą nasz kraj pustoszyć, póki tamtego zaginionego nie znajdą, to sam dzisiaj do zakrystii przybiegł i o azyl poprosił. On się zakochał, po prostu, chce tu zostać, po wsiach będzie dzieci angielskiego za darmo uczył, dom tu sobie kupił i remontuje. Włos mu z głowy nie spadł, tajemnic żadnych zdradzać nie zamierza, azylu mu udzieliłem chwilowo – no, causa finita! — zakończył ksiądz, jaśniejąc blaskiem chwały niewinności.

Sherlock się niemal zadławił. Mycroft jedynie zachmurzył minimalnie.

— Proszę księdza, ale nasz rząd jednak nalega, by obywatel do kraju wrócił. Uciekł ze służby – to sprawa dla sądu, proszę zrozumieć... Nie chcielibyśmy być zmuszeni usuwać podejrzanego siłą z parafii, ale jeśli on księdza szantażował, jeśli ksiądz się boi, bo służymy oczywiście pomocą...

Łagodna mina ojca Mateusza w sekundę przybrała wyraz, który przystoi raczej obrazom Pana Zagniewanego na Izrael.

— Państwo chcą przemocą do kościoła wchodzić? Może jeszcze spalić, jak te biedne meczety w Afganistanie? Na sojuszniczej ziemi awantury rozpoczynać, na Kościół rękę podnosić? Rząd nasz, faktycznie, uległy jest niemożliwie wobec Brytanii i Stanów, Sikorski panu je z dłoni, ale jednak Kościoła nasz rząd bardziej się boi! Pan nie mnie także nie rozumie, widzę – to pewnie przez mój angielski. Przejdźmy na łacinę: Roma locuta, causa finita.

Mycroft stracił nieco rezon.

— Że znaczy... Watykan już wie?

Ksiądz spojrzał na niego znowu pobłażliwie, jakby na dziecko patrzył.

— Ja już kilka dni temu Stolicę Apostolską o kłopocie poinformowałem i dostałem informacje, że mam działać zgodnie z moim sumieniem, a ono chyba mi podpowiada wyjście dobre dla Polski i dla Kościoła, i dla mojej parafii, i dla człowieka – przecież nie, żeby on biedny do Anglii w niesławie wrócił. Wszystko mi na spowiedzi powiedział, wszystkie swoje przewiny i grzechy, do których go służba przymusiła... Tajemnica spowiedzi jest świętą, oczywiście — dodał, dojrzawszy zdumienie na obliczu rządu brytyjskiego. — Dlatego ja się zaraz samemu biskupowi wyspowiadam, a on do Stolicy Apostolskiej wezwanie dostanie pilne, to przy okazji z sakramentu pokuty u źródła skorzysta... A nasz papież teraz to jest porządny człowiek – jezuita, a porządny człowiek, świat jest pełen cudów jednak – i on już na pewno do grzechu żadnego nie dopuści.

Watson nieco się w rozmowie pogubił. Zrozumiał jednak, że nie jest dobrze, bo starszy Holmes zamrugał, zakręcił swoją parasolką – a potem się wycofał o dwa kroki i pochylił głowę.

— Nie miałem pojęcia, że z księdza taki wytrawny polityk... Moje faux-pas proszę mi wybaczyć. O sprawie zaginionego bezpośrednio z Watykanem rozmawiać będziemy, ale domyślam się, że już jutro nikt tu o nim nic wiedzieć nie będzie i będą pogłoski, że na Białoruś uciekł.

— Albo do Rosji. Kto wie, gdzie go los zagna? — spytał filozoficznie ojciec Mateusz. — Panowie teraz tak zrobicie: wrócicie do komendy, przeprosicie pracowników i nowy sprzęt komputerowy im tajemniczy dobrodziej ufunduje. Sumienie się wasze, panowie, od tego podczyści, a jak kiedyś, da Bóg, sen i sumienie spokojne, to koszmary z wojny ścigać przestaną, ojciec-zdrajca spod powiek ucieknie, narkotyki odpuszczą... No, z Bogiem! Posługę mam w szpitalu, nie mogę dłużej czekać.

I odjechał. A łuna od niego anielskiej łagodności i bezbrzeżnej dobroci biła, rzecz jasna.


	8. Chapter 8

Pożytki z utraty Internetu (na dni kilka): nadrobienie kramiku. Całego.

Dla Badhbh. Śmierć i Dziew... Śmierć i Sherlock.

* * *

**Niedowiarstwo (niekiedy) popłaca**

* * *

— Śmierć nie istnieje jako osobny byt, to tylko głupie przesądy. A już z całą pewnością nie mówi.

— DOPRAWDY? A CO JA WŁAŚNIE ROBIĘ? — zainteresował się Śmierć.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Mówisz. Czyli nie jesteś śmiercią.

— UDOWODNIJ — odparł byt nadnaturalny, rozbawiony spokojem i pewnością siebie, bijącą z młodego Holmesa. — PRZEKONANIA RELIGIJNE BĄDŹ IDEOLOGICZNE NIE LICZĄ SIĘ JAKO DOWODY.

Chłopak się zamyślił.

— Śmierć jest... cóż, zakończeniem życia. Stanem. Końcem stanów. Faktem. Fakty nie potrzebują jeszcze swoich personifikacji, wymyślają je głupi ludzie, by czuć się lepiej.

— TO NICZYM NIEUZASADNIONA WIARA — zauważył Śmierć. — JAK CIĄG PRZYCZYNOWO-SKUTKOWY. KIEDY SIĘ JUŻ UDUSISZ WŁASNYMI WYMIOCINAMI I PÓJDZIESZ ZE MNĄ, TO POROZMAWIASZ SOBIE O TYM Z HUME'EM.

Zabawne, ale do Sherlocka dopiero teraz dotarło, że wziął całkiem sporo całkiem nielegalnych substancji o działaniu narkotycznym. Substancji całkiem niepewnego pochodzenia.

— A — stwierdził domyślnie — czyli umieram albo jestem w ciężkim stanie i mam halucynacje. To wszystko tłumaczy. Kim był Hume? Jakaś nieważna wiedza, którą skasowałem, ale która została w mojej podświadomości?

Byt westchnął ciężko.

— NIEWAŻNE. NIE JESTEM CZĘŚCIĄ TWOJEJ PODŚWIADOMOŚCI. JESTEM... ZRESZTĄ, NIEISTOTNE. NIE JESTEM TU, BY SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ. MAM ROBOTĘ DO WYKONANIA, JESTEM JUŻ NIECO SPÓŹNIONY, A...

— Wcale nie — oparł Sherlock, wchodząc w swój tryb analizy. — Widać, że kłamiesz, nawet pod tym kapturem, mowa ciała i ruch kosy cię zdradzają. Nie masz oczekujących zobowiązań zawodowych, ale jakieś... jakieś masz? Rodzina, tak? Oczywiście, że rodzina, znowu zdradziła cię kosa – pewnie masz jakieś problemy z żoną – nie, z dziećmi, z córką konkretniej, może wkurza cię jej chłopak – bingo, prawda? Machasz tym ostrzem jak cepem, to dziecinnie proste, myślałby kto, że halucynacja mojego własnego umysłu będzie trudniejsza do rozczytania, co za rozczarowanie...

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I UMIERAJ! — warknął zirytowany Śmierć.

Holmes uparcie żył, a nawet gadał. Coś o znudzeniu rutynową pracą, poszukiwaniu adrenaliny, użeraniu się z petentami – byt musiał przyznać, że diagnoza nawet się zgadzała.

— DOBRA — westchnął w końcu — CO MAM ZROBIĆ, BY ZMIENIĆ MOJE NUDNE, GŁUPIE ŻYCIE?

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego.

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że rozmowy na haju z moją podświadomością okażą się tak... bezpośrednie. Że niby mam zmienić swoje – nasze – życie, tak? Dobra, co by tutaj... myślałem o pomaganiu policji. Jako konsultant. Nie byłem pewien, ale to się wydaje potencjalnie ciekawe i może przynieść choć trochę ekscytacji, aczkolwiek pewnie też się mi znudzi za chwilę, wszystko zawsze się mi nudzi...

— A JA — spytał zdumiony byt nadprzyrodzony — MAM NIBY CO, PATRZEĆ?

— Cóż, można tak to ująć, moje drogie id. Powinno być mniej nudno. Zobaczymy.

Śmierć wahał się przez moment. Pomysł sprawiał wrażenie wariackiego, ale kto wie? Ten człowiek był dziwny. Może obserwowanie go faktycznie pomoże w oderwaniu się od codziennych spraw? A i pracy przy detektywie-konsultancie powinno być sporo, nazwa profesji obiecywała trupy. Byt zgodził się więc – to stworzenie raczej już nie umrze, kryzys minął, jego brat i lekarze się o to postarali – przecież nic na układzie nie tracił.

Czy raczej: sądził, że nie traci, bo człowiek spojrzał na niego szelmowsko, po czym rzucił:

— Och. Ale w takim razie wisisz mi przysługę, nie?


	9. Chapter 9

Głupotka. Naprawdę. Z drugiego z moich rodzinnych pomysłów. Rzecz na pewno zasługuje na coś dłuższego, ale zbrodni w to cudowne miejsce, jakim są serialowe Wilkowyje, jakoś nie chce wprowadzać.

* * *

**Wakacje**

* * *

Sherlock pisał kartki do Johna. Nigdy ich nie wysyłał. Pisał też do Molly, Lestrade's i pani Hudson; tych nie wysyłał również. Jedynie zaszyfrowane wiadomości do Mycrofta dochodziły czasem, zwykle, zwykle umieszczone w działach ogłoszeń dużych portali.

Tym razem rząd brytyjski w jednej osobie nieźle się zdumiał. Ogłoszenie było zamieszczone przez urząd gminy Wilkowyje i teoretycznie było nudnym, wysoce sformalizowanym zawiadomieniem o konkursie na stanowisko dyrektor szkoły.

Z ukrytej treści biła desperacja.

„Uciekając przed siepaczami Morana, musiałem poprosić o pomoc amerykańską ambasadę (w brytyjskiej byli agenci – dzięki, że zająłeś się tym problemem), która wysłała mnie do dworku jednej ze swoich obywatelek. Żebym się ukrył i odpoczął. Nie wiem, co jej powiedzieli – podobno, że jestem studentem z Wielkiej Brytanii, zainteresowanym kulturą Europy Środkowej, ale to niemożliwe, bo ci wszyscy ludzie traktowali mnie jak agenta CIA albo MI6. Lokalny ksiądz (brat wójta! wyobrażasz to sobie? tyle tutaj zostało z rozdziału państwa od Kościoła! a jak im to wypomniałem, to oni z kolei powiedzieli, że u nas głową Kościoła jest głowa Anglii, więc żebym się może nie czepiał – a Wikipedia potwierdziła, że mają rację! co do wójta i plebana: oni się niby nienawidzą, ale kiedy trzeba, to razem współpracują i są zabójczo groźnym tandemem, mają swojego europosła i jestem pewien, że knują spiski na europejską skalę, przyglądaj się im) każdej niedzieli robił aluzje do mojej osoby z ambony i namawiał, bym się wyspowiadał i odzyskał spokój ducha. Ludzie na mój widok się żegnali! Rozmowy się wszakże też urywały, to na plus.

Lokalny malarz uznał, że świetnie się nadam jako model do cyklu o istotach nadprzyrodzonych (ze względu na moje kości policzkowe) i mnie malował jako jakieś słowiańskie upiory. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał wykupić cały cykl za rządowe pieniądze. Dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Ale to całkiem zdolny człowiek, nie martw się. Irene na pewno chętnie z dwa od ciebie odkupi.

Spraw kryminalnych nie było w ogóle. Korupcja okropna, owszem, ale ludzie o niej wszyscy wszystko wiedzą i nie chcą zmieniać, więc żadnej tutaj zagadki.

Wójt chciał koniecznie czytać moje notatki, bym czegoś złego o jego gminie nie napisał. Lokalny dziennikarz był gotów stworzyć całą pracę za mnie, bo uznali, że to świetny pomysł na promocję w USA – przynieśli mi jakieś hymny pochwalne na swój temat, napisane amerykańskim angielskim – amerykańskim angielskim, rozumiesz! – i kazali czytać, i przyrzec publikację. Naciskali tak, że musiałem pojechać do Warszawy i rozwiązać sprawę zaginionego pieska ambasadorowej (romans z rosyjskim konsulem, szpiegiem zresztą – nie ambasadorowa ma, tylko ambasador - pies poleciał do jakiejś suczki w rosyjskiej ambasadzie, a dyplomata się bał przyznać), żeby uzyskać obietnicę publikacji tych wypocin (przypilnuj ich w tej mierze, honor Holmesów jest stawką!).

Jak im to załatwiłem, to spili mnie nalewką w imię dobrych stosunków oraz wdzięczności, oraz bycia ich przyjacielem (ja? przyjacielem? mówiłem im, że nie ma mowy, próbowałem obrażać, czaszkę trzymałem, a oni mnie tylko zaprowadzili do lokalnej wiedźmy – Mycroft, jakie ta kobieta zna przepisy chemiczne! rząd brytyjski musi się zainteresować, to jest technologia naszą wyprzedzająca o dekady – która powiedziała, że mnie dobry człowiek, tylko skrzywdzony, więc się zaczęli litować, zwłaszcza, że myślą, że to zawód agenta CIA mnie skrzywdził)... i... i... Mycroft, ty wiesz, że nic nigdy nie powiedziałem nawet po heroinie, ale tego nie wytrzymałem. Według UE to ma 80%, ale oni mi lokalną nalewkę dali, z prywatnych gorzelni; 90% jak nic. Następnego dnia, jak doszedłem do siebie, to się ze mnie śmiali, że im po pijaku opowiadałem, że jestem wielkim angielskim detektywem, a mój brat jest brytyjskim rządem i nieledwie Napoleonem (dziwną czują słabość do tego dyktatora). Do tego cała wioska poznała kompromitujące szczegóły naszego dzieciństwa. Na twoim miejscu rozważyłbym zbombardowanie. Sikorski się na pewno zgodzi, jeśli mu wmówisz, że dzięki temu wejdą na wyższy poziom cywilizacyjny i się zbliżą do Zachodu, bo to ciemnogród ta wioska jest.

I zabierz mnie stąd jakoś. Głowa mnie boli diabelnie, następnej przyjacielskiej nalewki moje neurony nie przeżyją".


	10. Chapter 10

Dla nieocenionej B. ; ) Miał być Sherlock i moja ulubiona baśń. Cóż, baśnie z dzieciństwa to w moim przypadku peryferyjny folklor (w ramach przeciwstawiania się dyktatowi centrum), Iwan Carewicz, Mickiewicz... Andersen i Francuzi, i bracia Grimm co prawda też byli kochani, zwłaszcza w śpiewanej wersji Brzechwy, ale ulubiony to jednak Wschód. Niemniej, te baśnie w Londynie mogłyby się przedstawić tylko jako ciąg spraw kryminalnych na motywach, a to wymaga czasu i nie pasuje do Kramiku - więc mamy to, co poniżej.

Dla tych, co uważają, że za mało baśni - sytuacja jest tak nierealistyczna, że aż baśniowo wypreparowana właśnie. Tak się rzeczy nie prowadzi w życiu. ; )

* * *

**Siarka**

* * *

— Hej, „Baranku" — mruknął John.

Chociaż to raczej nie było jego imię, pomyślał nieuważnie Sherlock. Diler nie był tak głupi, by podawać swoje prawdziwe dane, nawet stałym, solidnym klientom. Nawet klientom z wiedzą chemiczną wystarczającą do udzielania okazyjnie dobrych rad. Zwłaszcza, gdy byli oni jeszcze niepełnoletni. Mało to taki nastolatek wypaplać może?

Cóż, „John" także nie znał nazwiska młodego Holmesa. Nazywał go „Barankiem" ze względu na szopę czarnych włosów i niewinne, błękitne oczęta, a przynajmniej tak twierdził. Sherlock początkowo przezwiska nie znosił, potem się wszakże przyzwyczaił. Jak do wielu rzeczy, które zwykli robić ci nudni, okropnie nudni ludzie.

— To, co zwykle — zaordynował Holmes, jak zawsze władczo.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po paczkę, spokojnym, wyćwiczonym gestem. Odebrał pieniądze, przekazał towar, rzucił Sherlockowi uśmiech – chłopak odpowiedział tym samym, nawet dość szczerze, bo ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie najbardziej lubił dilerów, może nawet tylko ich –  
umówili się na przyszły miesiąc, rozeszli.

Ledwie Holmes skręcił za róg, dostrzegł coś niepokojącego, coś nie tak. Błysk w jednym z okien. Błysk jak od kamery – albo broni. Tknięty przeczuciem, rzucił się z powrotem, przebiegł całą uliczkę, dopadł do opuszczonego magazynu, gdzie zwykle znikał dostawca, załomotał do drzwi...

Dwóch rosłych mężczyzn wyrosło dosłownie jak spod ziemi. Sherlock uważał się za dobrze wytrenowanego w sztukach walki, ale tamci byli profesjonalistami; uniknęli jego ciosów, wyprowadzili własne, przed którymi ledwie zdołał umknąć. Nadal wszakże stał, a skoro zaskoczenie przestało już grać na ich korzyść, mógł spróbować szczęścia – a raczej mógłby, gdyby nie trzeci napastnik, który doskoczył do niego od tyłu. W trójkę dali radę go obezwładnić, ale Holmes nadal się rzucał, wierzgał, próbował wyrwać. Traktowali go wyjątkowo łagodnie, zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, przytrzymywali, lecz ewidentnie tak, by nie zrobić najmniejszej krzywdy, a to oznaczało, to oznaczało...

Drzwi do magazynu skrzypnęły.

— Sherlock, uspokój się — dobiegło od nich spokojną, staranną angielszczyzną. — Utrudniasz prowadzenie czynności. Korona ma lepsze zadania dla swoich agentów niż niańczenie dekadenckich arystokratów. Puśćcie go — to ostatnie było już skierowane do trzech napastników.

Agentów, poprawił się w myśli chłopak. Tamci puścili go natychmiast, oczywiście, z cichym „tak, sir" na wargach – i to był błąd, bo młody Holmes natychmiast skoczył ku osobnikowi w drzwiach. Z chęcią mordu w oczach.

— Mycroft! — wycharczał, chwytając go za klapy; naprawdę chciał mu wydrapać oczy, jednak dłonie same opadły niżej, do marynarki, tam dopiero zwijając się z furią. — Ty draniu! Kazałeś mnie – śledziłeś mnie!

— Nonsens — odparł jego brat, absolutnie nieporuszony. — Ty nie jesteś zagrożeniem dla państwa, najwyżej dla siebie. Za to osoba „Smoka Wawelskiego" stanowiła pewien problem... Teraz pewnie przestanie.

— Smoka Wawelskiego? — powtórzył gniewnie Sherlock.

— Kazał na siebie mówić „Smok", studiował w Krakowie, jaki inny pseudonim mielibyśmy mu nadać? „John" był jednym z głównych chemików rosyjskiego mafii, ale widzisz, miał słabość, lubił sobie wspominać stare, dobre, uliczne czasy... Sprzedawać towar, na przykład. Oczywiście, mafia przysyłała mu tylko sprawdzonych, najbezpieczniejszych klientów – dlatego trudno było go na czymś złapać. Ale ty, Sherlocku, byłeś właśnie takim klientem – z dobrej rodziny, z koneksjami, nikt nie chciałby skandalu z twoim udziałem... I skandalu zresztą nie będzie — zakończył stanowczo Mycroft.

Jego brat stał przez moment w milczeniu, po prostu się gapiąc. Starszy Holmes, również bez słowa, rozgiął mu palce, zdjął ze swojej marynarki, po czym sięgnął po torbę chłopaka. Co wywołało wreszcie reakcję.

— Nie waż się — warknął Sherlock, cofając się o kilka kroków.

— Tam jest heroina, drogi bracie. Heroina, która należy do Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Żebyście mogli ją sprzedać na rynku i finansować za to kolejne akcje waszych dzielnych żołnierzyków? — prychnął drwiąco chłopak.

— Właśnie tak. Dasz mi ją dobrowolnie, czy mam poprosić naszych znajomych dżentelmenów, by znów się tobą zajęli? Z odpowiednią delikatnością, jesteś przecież niepełnoletni...

Nastolatek z furią wyjął paczkę z torby i rzucił bratu w twarz. Ten złapał ją w locie. Z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

— Robię to dla twojego dobra — oznajmił mechanicznym nieco tonem. — Każdy kolejny diler, do którego się udasz, będzie sprzątnięty w ciągu doby. Nie minie miesiąc, a nikt ci więcej nie sprzeda narkotyków. Miarka się przebrała. Eksperymenty to jedno, niszczenie sobie życia – drugie.

— Nie masz aż takiej władzy. — Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

Mycroft nadal się uśmiechał.

— Och, ależ mam. Od dobrego tygodnia mam. Awansowałem, drogi bracie. I jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to mówię. Proszę, nie rozgłaszaj tego – kwestia skromności. Jestem teraz głównym księgowym admiralicji... rozumiesz, prawda?

Chłopak przeżył coś na kształt zaskoczenia. Kariera starszego Holmesa rozwijała się błyskawicznie, ale żeby aż tak? W tak młodym wieku? Zdumienie oraz irytacja Sherlocka, związane z tym, że coś mu umknęło, ustąpiły jednak zaraz miejsca kolejnej fali gniewu.

— Niby się troszczysz, tak? A pozwalałeś mi ćpać tylko po to, by złapać jakiegoś podrzędnego przestępcę! Sprzedałeś własnego brata...

— Absurdalny argument, zważywszy na to, że za moment zaczniesz mnie błagać i szantażować, bym pozwolił ci dalej, jak to ująłeś, ćpać — wtrącił chłodno Mycroft. — A teraz wybacz, praca czeka. „John" na pewno ma jakieś ciekawe informacje. Panowie cię odwiozą do domu. Dobrowolnie lub siłą. Jak wolisz. Lekarz już tam czeka. Pomoże ci przejść przez pierwszy okres odstawiania. Postaraj się na nim nie wyżywać, chociaż to Rupert, on cię zna i zniesie... Dobrej nocy. —

Odwrócił się ku drzwiom.

— Ty sobie kpisz — oznajmił nastolatek.

Mężczyzna nie zareagował, nawet nie odwrócił głowy, wszedł do magazynu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a gdy chłopak rzucił się za nim, nadal wściekły, przytrzymały go ręce agentów. Łagodne, do wszystkich diabłów! Prawie litościwe. A Sherlock nienawidził litości.

— Nienawidzę cię! — wrzasnął w kierunku drzwi, odciągany siłą od magazynu; a potem wszedł już na wysokie, odruchowe obroty manipulacji i ranienia. — Nienawidzę, słyszysz? To ty powinieneś umrzeć, nie tata! To przez ciebie, to wszystko przez ciebie, nie zajmowałeś się matką, tylko tym głupim krajem, dlatego choruje, dlatego ja choruję, dlatego ćpam, słyszysz? Żeby to wszystko zapomnieć, żeby mieć coś, co da mi trochę ciepła, żeby – ci wszyscy dilerzy powiedzieli mi więcej miłych słów niż ty przez całe życie, słyszysz? Bardziej się mną interesowali niż ty, ty pieprzony służbisto!

'

Mycroft słyszał, a juści. Dobrze, że „Smoka Wawelskiego" zabrano już do samochodu, inaczej dostałby ładną porcję poufnych informacji. Starszy Holmes westchnął w duchu – będzie musiał podziękować osobiście tym agentom. I kierowcy. Zdobyć ich zaufanie i współczucie, przypomnieć, że uzależnieni mówią całą masę głupot, których nie należy brać na poważnie.

Och, wolałby, żeby obyło się bez wrzasków, krzyków, bez najcięższych oskarżeń, bez przekleństw i prób szantażu emocjonalnego. Ale ni przez sekundę nie łudził się, że będzie mu darowane to drobne szczęście. Mycroft to wszystko już znał, już nie raz przeżył. Życie z geniuszem jest ciężkie zawsze, nawet gdy ten się stara i pozostaje trzeźwy – Sherlock nie zniżył się ani do jednego, ani do drugiego.

Cóż, pomyślał, odhaczając kolejny punkt na wewnętrznej liście zadań, przynajmniej odradzający się szlak przerzutowy przez Polskę został zamknięty. Byłoby bardzo, bardzo niedobrze, gdyby pozycja Wielkiej Brytanii na lukratywnym rynku transportu narkotyków, zapewniana dzięki polityce kadrowej w Kosowie, została osłabiona.


	11. Chapter 11

Dla Inuyashki. Prosiła o kolejny crossover z Ranczem. I Sulejukową, tym razem.

* * *

**Przez Sherlocka do gwiazd**

* * *

Ta straszliwa kobieta nazywała się „Solejukowa". Czyli właściwie „Solejuk", Sherlock podejrzał w dokumentach – ale ci ludzie, miejscowi, z nienormalnie wysoką odpornością na toksyczne substancje (żadne zapewnienia nie zdołały przekonać Holmesa, że ponad osiemdziesięcioprocentowy alkohol nie jest toksyczną substancją, tylko tradycyjnym napitkiem, tradycyjna i bezpieczna to mogła być heroina, a nie to!), upierali się, by dodawać to „owa", które oznaczało, jak mu wytłumaczono, tyle co „Mrs.", czyli wszystko znowu było u nich odwrotnie, bo kto widział stawiać „Mrs." po nazwisku?

Ale nie to było straszne. Straszne było, że kobiecina uparła się podszkolić na Sherlocku swój angielski, coby do reszty nie zamerykanizował się. Wpadała więc do Holmesa poplotkować, porozmawiać o polityce, zwłaszcza zagranicznej i ogólnie – się socjalizować. Socjalizowania się detektyw nie cierpiał. Delikatnie ujmując.

Na drugi dzień machnął więc ręką na dobro swojej przykrywki i, gdy Solejukowa znów rozpoczęła swoją miłą, ciepłą, nieśmiałą pogawędkę, odpowiedział ostrym, chłodnym tonem, wymieniając po kolei wszystkie błędy jakie zrobiła, nawet potknięcia stylistyczne tak drobne, że zdarzały się najlepszym synom Anglii. Okrasił swoją filipikę złośliwym komentarzem dotyczącym nadmiernej liczby potomstwa i tego, jak to fatalnie wpływa na mózg, a poza tym, ileż to czasu zmarnowanego na reprodukcję, czasu, który taka matka mogłaby poświęcić choćby na ten nieszczęsny angielski, skoro już się w tym języku uparła do niego, Sherlocka, zwracać.

Oczekiwał łez albo spoliczkowania, albo awantury, albo przynajmniej oburzonego wyjścia. Ale nie. Solejukowa uśmiechnęła się promiennie!

— Pan jest świetnym nauczycielem! — zawołała. — Takim dokładnym, starannym i motywującym! Nikt mi tak dobrze wszystkich błędów nie pokazał – i połowy tych wyrazów nie znałam, świetnie pan mówi, tak po aktorskiemu, ze swadą, wszystko człowiek pojmuje! Doskonale! Ja tutaj do pana częściej zachodzić będę, dobrze? Bo naprawdę świetna u pana nauka!


End file.
